The Outsiders
The Outsiders 1st Incarnation When Lucius Fox, CEO of Wayne Enterprises was abducted to the war-torn East European country of Markovia by Baron Bedlam, Batman attempted to enlist the aid of the Justice League to retrieve him. However, the League's public persona and status meant that they could not cross the country's borders without international consequences and so were unable to perform a rescue. Frustrated, Batman resigned his status as a League member and infiltrated the country's capital with fellow superhero Black Lightning. At the same time the son of Markovia's previous ruler, Prince Brion Markov (aka Geo-Force), gained geokenetic powers to stop Baron Bedlam's rule, due to the baron being responsible for the death of the country's rightful ruler, his father King Viktor Markov. Shapeshifting elemental superhero and adventurer, Metamorpho, came to the country while searching for Dr. Helga Jace, the same woman who gave Prince Brion his geokenesis, to help him control his powers. And Japanese samurai practitioner, Katana, arrived in Markovia to kill General Karnz (Bedlam's military commander) as vengeance for her family's death. In addition Batman himself discovered a young, amnesiac girl in the woods exhibiting light-based powers. He dubbed her "Halo". Seeing common cause, the heroes banded together to defeat Baron Bedlam and decided to stay together as a team, with Batman relocating them to Gotham City to train and acted as their co-ordinator, with the premise to enact missions as a superhero "black ops" team. Baron Bedlam later returned to life and, with the assistance of the Bad Samaritan, the Masters of Disaster and Soviet forces, he again tried to seize control of Markovia. Due to internal strife amongst the team due to his own methods and personality clashes, Batman disbanded the Outsiders and returned to the Justice League. Nevertheless the team traveled to Markovia to prevent Bedlam's invasion. Afterwards the Outsiders became unofficial agents of Markovia and, while receiving Markovian funding, relocated their headquarters to Los Angeles. Executing various missions under the leadership of Geo-Force, the team delt with many issues both externally and internally until they confronted the Manhunters and, while successfully thwarting their attempts of global destruction, disbanded due to many of their members either lying critically injured or have been rendered powerless. 2nd Incarnation When a vampire-lord invades the throne, Goe-Force is declared a traitor in his native country and is forced to seek the help of the old Outsiders to battle the vampire-lord. However, the team is framed for the slaughter of a Markovian village and forced into hiding. Following a failed initial confrontation with the vampire, the team hides out in Gotham City and come into conflict with the new Batman, Jean-Paul Valley. Who was acting in Bruce Wayne's stead following his desastrous encounter with Bane. After the defeat of the vampires, the team splits in two but are still considered fugitives. Following a confrontation with Kobra, the two teams unite to confront Felix Faust. Following the confrontation the teams' names are cleared and the members go their seperate ways. 3rd Incarnation The new team is put together in the wake of the destruction of the Titans and Young Justice teams. When Green Arrow's protege, Arsenal, accepts a sponsorship offer from the Optitron Corporation to buy a bomb shelter which had belonged to a multimillionaire in Brooklyn, he renovated it to serve as a headquarters for a new group and began recruiting a new group of young heroes, the last of whom is his friend Nightwing who he intended to serve as the group's leader. Nightwing decides that instead of functioning in a reactive capacity like most other superhero teams this group should act as hunters, tracking down super-villains before they can cause problems. He names the group the Outsider's after his former mentor's previous group. While conducting missions both professional and personal, and surviving treachery from within and without, after Infinite Crisis the Outsiders begin operating covertly outside of the United States, with most of the members being publicly presumed dead, killed during the Crisis, until a botched mission forced them to reveal their presence. Following the revelation of their existence, they are recruited by Checkmate to pursue missions which Checkmate cannot support publicly. However, when Checkmate dispatches the Outsiders to Oolong Island, the mission goes awry and members are captured by Chang Tzu. However, they are bailed out by Batman and Nightwing gives Batman control of the team once more. Batman holds tryouts to determine who will be on the team and restructures the team's roster and headquarters, investigating into the use of OMAC technology and acquiring an OMAC drone to use. However, Batman, and by extension the team, becomes targeted by the Black Glove and following the disappearance of Batman the team falls into dissarray before an attack from the villianous group critically damages various members of the team and the Outsiders once again dissolves. 4th Incarnation Following the Final Crisis and Batman's apparent death at the hands of Darkseid, Alfred Pennyworth receives a posthuman request from Batman's last will and testament to assemble a new team of Outsiders. While initially successful, with each team member representing an aspect of Batman's abilities, the team engages a team known as the Insiders who intend to use the meteorite that created Vandal Savage to destroy the planet. Geo-Force starts acting more irrationally since his battle with Deathstroke and without consulting the rest of the team, enters into a non-aggression pact with New Krypton that splinters the group in two as Markovia comes under inner tormoil once again due to protesters against the country's alliance with the newly created planet. Following his return and as part of his newly created group, Batman Incorporated, Batman interrupts they're infighting and reassembles the team once again to serve as the Black-ops section of Batman Inc., to be lead by Red Robin. While the group was thought to have perished after being caught in an ambush by Lord Death Man, Trivia *During the time the team was led by Geo-Force and operated out of Los Angeles, the team reunited with Batman while confronting Eclipso. Following the encounter, Batman gave them access to a Batcave in Los Angeles (dubbed the Batcave West) to serve as a more functional and descreet base of operations. *During the team's first incarnation, members Halo and Katana lived in an apartment at the top of the Wayne Foundation building. Information Databank Category:Information